Goodbye
by xSiReNs
Summary: Fix my errors on this quick story sorry about that but anyways. I was hearing Teardrops on My Guitar thought about making this quick story about Olettle Roxas Hayner and Xion. ( Complete )


_**A/N-** **I looked back on this saw some of my errors, ;O; sorry for that, and now I hope there's no more errors on this ; - ; but anyway enjoy this quick story again. xD **_

_**The song for this is 'Teardrops On My Guitar' By Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

_It was time for graduation, people cheering, parents smiling, crying, tape recording, friends hugging one other, and couples holding hands._

I stood there in front of people locking hand to hand with someone special, a boy, not just any boy but my first crush. I knew him since kindergarten, we been growing up together until we hit high school.

"Thank you for coming parents, family members." I heard the lady said we walked down and I went up to my boyfriend, Hayner.

We hugged each other and kiss each other, but the only thing was on my mind was Roxas.

I looked the back of me seeing him and his girlfriend Xion kissing and laughing together, I stood there by the door and just remembering how we use to hang out and laugh together.

_But we were only friends…_

x_x_x_x

_~Kindergarten~_

I ran out to the play structures since it was recess, I had a smile on my face full of joy, I ran over to the swing area and got on the swing and started swinging.

I closed my eyes each time I got higher and higher it felt like I was free like a bird flying away from its caged. I reopened my eyes since I heard the bell ring I got off the swing set and started running inside until I trip on a rock.

I scrape my knees on the ground; I looked down at them and began to cry from the excruciating pain, all the kids went inside the building while I was still on the ground crying.

"Hey are you alright?" I heard a boy behind me, I turned around to see who said that to me and looked up to see blue bright eyes looking at me. He squatted down next to me and gave me a small smile.

"I said are you alright?" His voice got a little higher, I sniffed a little and wiped away my tears and nodded at him. He shook his head and helped me up from the ground.

"Get on my back." He order me to do, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I was lifted from the ground, my legs were wrapped around him.

He looked at me and smiled warmly at me, I gaved him a smile back.

"My name is Roxas, what's your?" Roxas said as he started walking.

"My name is Olettle." I whispered to myself, he chuckled a little and smiled more.

"Well then Olette, let's be friends."

_~Middle School~_

"Yo Olette over here!" I heard a friend of mine Pence said waving his arms, it was lunch time, I was holding a plate of food in my hands just standing until Pence said that.

I giggled and walked over to the table and saw Pence sitting next to Hayner, another good friend of mine and across from Hayner was Roxas. My heart started to race a little from seeing him, I liked him since we first meet.

I sat my tray of food on the table and sat next to Roxas.

"So like I was eating my ice cream until this cat started running and made me trip and killed my ice cream." I heard Pence said all sad. Hayner wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"It's okay we'll get some next time." Hayner said and smiled at Pence, Pence started to pout.

"You guys are dorks." I heard Roxas said smirking; Hayner smirked at Roxas and gave him an evil smile.

"Oh really Roxas, it's not like every time when I see my crush I drool over for her." Hayner said laughing, Roxas cross his arms and looked away.

"Who is this mysterious girl Roxas?" I said smirking at him, he pouted.

"I bet its Kairi." Pence said, while eating his sandwich, Roxas shook his head.

"Is it Naminé?" I said quietly, getting a little jealous.

"Nope." Roxas said simply, Hanyer started to chuckled and smirked.

"Is it little Miss Xion Roxas?" Hayner giving Roxas a baby talk. Roxas blush a little and looked away.

"Yeah so?" Roxas said angrily, both him and Hayner started fighting with each other.

I sat there a little heart broken, I knew he didn't like me but I don't know, I kept eating my food until the bell had ring.

_~High School~_

I stood there against the lockers with Roxas by my side. He was putting his stuff away and closed his locker.

"So again Olette, how should I tell her?" He started to whine again about Xion and about how he should say his feelings to her.

"Just be yourself Roxas." I simply said to him, again I was heartbroken but I forced a fake smile upon my face and smiled at him.

"I don't know Olettle I just don't want to make a big fool out of myself." He said and looked down ashamed a little; I put my hand on one of his shoulders and smiled.

"That's not the Roxas I know, he would go up to her and tell her how much you like her." I said trying to make him feel better. He looked at me and smiled, I was about to say something until the bell ring.

I sigh to myself and walked to my class.

_If only I was pretty as her…_

x_x_x_x

After school me and the crew were hanging out in our little hide out area eating ice cream.

"So Roxas what happen." Hayner said licking his blue sea slat ice cream. Roxas blushed and smirked.

"Were together." I heard him said, those two words. I drop my ice cream on the floor and my heart started to break. I shook my head and cleaned up the mess I did.

"That's really great Roxas…" My voice started to faded, he smiled and started to chuckled.

_He's gone…_

x_x_x_x

It's been years since Roxas and Xion been going out; it was close to graduation too. Every time after school he'll bring her along to our hiding spot I don't talk a lot now since she's with us. Hayner been noticing my jealousy and been saying "There's more fishes in the sea."

_But really I just wanted him..._

I was walking home with Hayner, I just haven't been myself lately ever since that day.

"Olette everything gonna be alright." I heard him said, I sigh to myself we finally got to my house and we both stood in front of my door way.

"Thanks for the walk Hayner…" I said to him, he smiled and blush a little and grabbed hold of my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss.

I blushed madly red and didn't stop him. His kiss was full of warmth; his lips were also soft too. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me.

"I like you Olettle I really do." He said smiling at me, I blushed even more and had tears in my eyes. But I wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

x_x_x_x

I was hanging around with Roxas at the park sitting on the bench while eating sea salt ice cream. Roxas broke the silent and looked at me and smiled and took out a small box and open it.

"I'm gonna propose to her on graduation day." Roxas said as he smiled, I was shock and started to shake a little but I managed to put my act together and smiled at him.

"Cool." My last words to him until graduation came.

x_x_x_x

_~Now~_

When Roxas propose to Xion everybody started to cheer for them and started to congratulate them, I was standing by the door and let all my tears rolled down my face and let out a fake smiled and left without saying a _goodbye_.


End file.
